A road trip to your heart
by B. Weasley
Summary: A road trip is suppose to be fun and laugh and games right? But sometimes you can have love confessions too


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 7 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** Department of Magical Transportation: Write about someone traveling

**Optional prompts used:** 2\. (dialogue) "Well, this is awkward."; 10. (object) mismatched socks

**Word count:** _1.780_

* * *

_**A road trip to your heart**_

"Remind me again, why I agreed with this in the first place?" Hermione Granger asked to her companion, looking very bothersome and if look could kill, someone already will be dead.

"Because you need more fun in your life," Fred Weasley started to say, winking in her direction and smirking.

"And we also lose a bet for those two," Katie Bell said looking rather infuriated with the twins; she wasn't wrong of course.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser Bell; you two knew what you were entering when we made that bet," George Weasley said, entering the room where the other three were.

"I still don't get it why you chose a _road trip_ as a prize," Hermione said in the direction of the twins in what felt like the thousand time just that hour.

"_Because_" Fred started to say exasperated. "It's different and we learn from Dad that some muggles use to travel like this a lot."

"I wouldn't say a lot, but this a very muggle thing to do," Katie said, agreeing with the redhead. "But why Mya and I need to go with two, it's the mystery to be solved."

"You made a bet with us, you both lose, we chose the prize," George said numbering on his fingers. "End of mystery, we start our little journey tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"This is going to be a trip to hell," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Don't be so sure about this Mya, you could actually have fun," Fred whispered in her ear, which made goosebumps show in her arms. "We meet here at 6 am tomorrow okay?"

"Why so early?" Katie asked, seeing how her best friend was lost in her thoughts.

"Because we want to enjoy the whole day; now stop the questions and go packing," George said, throwing the girls in the direction of the floo. "See you tomorrow girls!"

* * *

"There are times where I love the twins, but there are times like this that I thought about murdering them both," Hermione said, trying to contain a yawn.

"Can't say that I didn't have the same thought once in my life," Katie agreed, sipping from her travel mug.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they want us to travel with them, and why do we need to come here so early in the morning," Hermione said, giving up and sitting on the front steps of the shop.

"Good morning sunshine!" George opened the front door of the shop scaring both girls, action that made the redhead smile. "Ready for the trip of your life?"

"You all so full of yourself aren't you Weasley?" Hermione said, getting up and massaging her butt. "I don't know why you and Fred asked us to get here at six in the morning, but aren't ready yourselves."

"Who said we wasn't ready dear Granger? And besides, how do you know I'm George and not Fred?" George asked a little curious.

"Fred isn't so full of himself like you," Hermione replied blushing a little, action that made Katie and George smile.

"Awn Hermione, I knew that you like me better," Fred said stepping out of the shop, making Hermione jump and blush harder.

"Now that we defined which twin is Hermione's favorite," George said, making Hermione huff. "How about we start our little trip huh?!"

"And how we are going to travel?" Katie asked finishing her coffee. "I don't think you two know how to drive or even have a car."

"OI! Of course we know how to drive a car, it's not so difficult," Fred said indignant. "And we actually bought a car, since Dad wasn't so sure about getting one for him after the last one."

"You two bought a car?!" Hermione asked exasperated which made the twins nod in unison. "Merlin help us!"

"Oh creature of little faith, trust in your favorite twins once in your life okay?" George asked, putting his arms around Hermione, who just shrug in response.

"I thought I was the favorite twin, now I'm feeling like something was stolen from me," Fred whined which made everyone laughs. "Glad I could make you laugh with my suffering."

"Forget the drama, don't suit you well," Katie said mocking Fred. "Let's get this trip started already."

"Nice words miss Bell, let's go!" George said, starting to walk. "Let's hit the road!"

"Sometimes I wonder how we can be friends, but in other times, I know exactly why," Katie said laughing and walking with Fred and Hermione in the direction George went.

* * *

"When you said that you have a car, you just forget to say that you also have a driving license right? Because you do have a license to drive right George?" Hermione asked, holding the passenger seat with all her force.

"Uh… yeah, sure! Of course I have a driving license, it will be very wrong not to have one right?" George said, laughing a little and blushing.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU ARE DRIVING WITHOUT HAVING A LICENSE?" Hermione screamed, which made all the others occupants of the car cringe because of her voice tone.

"Well, this is awkward; I don't know what you want me to respond to you Mya darling," George said screeching his neck and trying to continue to drive.

"Stop the car George, I'll drive; at least this way I know that we will arrive in one piece." Hermione said huffing, which made Katie and Fred laugh in the backseat. "It's not funny guys."

"Oh, we know that but it's funny how you can make George do what you want just like Mum," Fred said laughing, which in turn made George send a rude gest in his direction. "Very mature Georgie dear."

"If you think you could deal with Hermione driving, take my seat and I'll join Miss Bell on the backseat," George said pulling the car on a side road and turning off the car. "Come on, it's the car version of musical chairs!"

With everyone looking at him like he had grown a second head, George just rolled his eyes and get out of the car; it was what made everyone realized what he was talking about and changed seats. With Hermione in the wheel and Fred at the passenger seat, George and Katie in the backseat, the trip could finally start.

* * *

"If I sit in this car any longer, my spine is going to cave in," Fred said trying to stretch out in the small space he had.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works," Hermione replied not taking her eyes from the road. "It's not like we've been in this car for so long."

"It's seems like forever to me, and this is saying something; besides, Katie and George are sleeping in the backseat for like forty minutes," Fred said, checking the two sleepyheads, who are leaning into each other.

"We started this trip really early Fred, give them a break," Hermione replied in a soft voice. "Besides, I guess they just want some excuse to pass some time together."

"You know something that I don't know Granger? Come on spill the beans," Fred said, turning in her direction with a huge smile on his face, smile that made Hermione smile in return.

"How can you not know that Katie and George are getting closer in the past weeks? They are so cute, it's disgusting sometimes," Hermione said, chuckling to herself thinking about the times that she saw one of them making goggling each other.

"I thought I was the only one who noted this, but if course the _brightest witch of her age _will notice something like this," Fred smiled. "You want to know a secret?"

"Always, especially if involves my best friend and one of the Weasley Twins," Hermione said with sparkling eyes, which almost distracted Fred from his thoughts.

"George made the bet with the intention of you two losing and he could spend time with Katie in this trip," Fred said smiling remembering the scheme his brother made.

"WHAT? Really?" Hermione asked not really believing in what she was listening. "Oh Merlin, this is funny and sweet at the same time."

"I'm glad you think that way, because he wasn't the one with this plan you know?" Fred said blushing a little with this confession.

"Oh, so you helped George with this plan? You are a really good brother Fred," Hermione said patting his knee and return her attention to the road.

"Gods Hermione, no! I didn't help George with his crush, I made the plan to help with my own crush, and do you understand what I'm saying?" Fred asked trying not sound so frustrated like he feels.

"Are you saying what I thinking you are saying?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes from the road and hoping that Fred can't see the blush she feels in her cheeks.

"That's the reason he is wearing mismatched socks today, so you don't hex him and he don't pass out," George said from the backseat with a sleepy voice.

"What does one thing has to do with the other? I didn't get it," Hermione asked with a confused tone.

"I use mismatched socks to give me luck when I need and I guess that confessing I have a major crush in you, made me need all the luck in the world," Fred said looking to the window, trying to mask his blush.

"Oh… _OH_" Hermione said, blushing harder than before. "I guess I will need to use this myself if give you luck."

"What are you saying Mya?" Fred asked confused, and a little hopeful but not much; not yet anyway.

"That I also have a crush on you? And that I glad that you made the bet with us and we can spend some time together?" Hermione said not taking her eyes from the road.

"You can't know how happy you made me now Hermione and I guess this is going to the best road trip ever," Fred said, taking her hand that was on her leg.

"I knew that was the best trip from the start, now hit the road Hermione and let the wind take us", George said from the backseat, high-fiving Katie who was barely awake.

"This doesn't make sense George," Katie said in her sleepy voice.

"It will make in the end Kates, you'll see," George said, hugging her to his body.

And with this words, the four occupants of the car really started their road trip without more confessions; well, at least until they reach they destination. But this is another story for another road trip.


End file.
